


Love

by Jaegerbox



Series: Tōshirō Hitsugaya: 100 Word Challenge [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 word challenge, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerbox/pseuds/Jaegerbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 100 Word Challenge I started last year. Based around the character Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Previously on ff.net, continued here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Love… that feeling did come across Tōshirō's mind a few times. Most of the time he disregarded it but other times he actually stopped work ad pondered:

_'What is love like?'_

Rangiku had explained in the past, but the feelings she had described Toshiro had never fully experienced.

'But don't you love Hinamori?' Rangiku would often question.

'As if she were my own sister.' Tōshirō huffed. 'We grew up together like siblings. There's no way I could love her in any other way.'

When pressed for the reason why he would often snap.

'She has been infatuated with Aizen! It's the brother's role to protect their sister!'

'But isn't she older than you Captain?'

'I'm more mature than her; besides… she's the one who is like the young sister.' Tōshirō said this with a sorrowful look in his eyes. This often caused Rangiku to have some concern.

'Captain…' She began.

'Enough.' Tōshirō ordered softly. 'I don't want to discuss the matter any further.' And with that the conversation was brought to an end and Toshiro excused himself from the office.

 

The young prodigy roamed the Squad's barracks; earning the most new members to fluster and bow and the older members to question why he was out. They have always known him to stay in the office doing paperwork because his Lieutenant has "other business" to attend to, they all knew what she was up to; they heard her at ungodly hours of the morning waltzing through the barracks to her room as drunk as a lord.

Tōshirō found a secluded part in the gardens and he leant against a tree; closed his eyes and folded his arms. He pondered on the conversation he had with his Lieutenant.

_'I only have familial feelings for her, nothing more and nothing less… I wish people would stop asking me if I love Hinamori; only those close to use know we grew up together and even they should know that I don't love her in the way they are thinking.'_

 

The young Captain truly hated it when people mistook his feelings for Momo; sure, he loved her as if she was his sister but there was nothing else to it. Ever since the incident with Aizen, he knew that he would never be able to get closer to her; if anything he felt as if he had drifted from her and she from him. It was an unpleasant feeling for the young Captain; no one wants to feel an immense loss where they feel that they can do nothing about it; Tōshirō wasn't an exception of this. Many days he wondered if he could have done anything to save Momo from Aizen's grasp but the more he thought on it, the more he became enraged with himself for being helpless to do anything. Tōshirō often felt that he caused more pain to Momo than help; he saw her lifeless body on the ground in Central 46 and even stabbed her while he was under the influence of Aizen's Zanpakutō. He would never forget the feeling of having her blood stain his hands.

 

Tōshirō sighed and stood up fully.

_'No point in wallowing in petty emotions'_

With that he made his way back to the office; hoping to distract himself from his thoughts a little longer.


End file.
